


是谁

by ThiNine



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiNine/pseuds/ThiNine
Summary: abo瞎编文学。主羞咖水，超微量史喻，水的箭头在羞身上。稍微带点羞言/咖明推动剧情但是没tag注意避雷我坦白，我就是想看咖老师撬墙脚*协议配对：指避免第二性别问题和抑制剂副作用给队内ao签协议固定短标解决问题
Relationships: 羞咖水
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. 是谁（上）

00  
姜承錄原本提前关了直播打算收拾一下洗个澡，站在电梯门口看着手机等门开。到达的声音响起时他抬起头，迎面就撞上了已经很久没有见面的前AD喻文波。他收起手机，咧开嘴向喻文波打了声招呼：“Jackey。”  
喻文波循声抬起头看到他，愣了一下，然后笑着回：“筛哥，我来给老宋还衣服。你忙你忙。”说完就走出电梯准备错身离开。  
姜承錄点点头转身准备踏进电梯，可就在擦肩而过的一瞬间，一股淡淡却陌生的咖啡味信息素顺着喻文波的一侧被他捕捉到。姜承錄皱了皱眉，扭身扣住喻文波的手腕把人拉到电梯里抵住，等着电梯关门后挑起喻文波的下巴低声问：

“是谁？”

——————————————

01  
喻文波到达滔搏基地的时候上海飘了点小雨，阴郁的天气和抵达陌生环境的不措拼在一起像一层薄雾腻在皮肤上透进去，让人着实烦躁不安。  
洪浩轩算是新环境里唯一称得上能让喻文波稍微安定一些的存在，甚至来之前的路上史森明还私聊他提了句已经和副帮主打好招呼有事情随时烦他的俏皮话。  
喻文波收到信息的时候乐了，揶揄了句：明神牛逼，找前协议配对alpha关照前男友这事儿都办的光明磊落。  
史森明倒也没被堵住，回了句：没办法，还指望你们给我开后宫呢。反倒搞得喻文波帮他害了把臊，手机锁了屏丢口袋没再拿出来过。  
等到了训练室，寒暄过后喻文波不自觉地往洪浩轩旁边歪了歪，趴在台湾打野的椅背上看他操作。倒也不是想说什么，只是陌生环境里总归还是会想要窝在熟悉的范围里寻求一丝细微的安全感。  
今天算是他彻底离开熟悉的老东家的日子，就算从官宣自由人到入队已经快过去半年，时至今日喻文波才生出一些走入新生活的实感。心理准备是一码事，可亲身经历却是另一回事。

洪浩轩多少也发现了喻文波或多或少的不自在，玩了几把rank想了想就喊着喻文波去食堂看看有没有什么好吃的，顺便也算带着新队友熟悉环境。  
毕竟是老相识，加上还有史森明刻意开口拜托他照顾的一层关系，洪浩轩尽职尽责地担当一个老好人的角色，他知道喻文波是史森明分化前柏拉图初恋的另一男主角，说到底也就是两个omega，分化后没多久两小只就扭不过世俗分开了，整个过程连个水花都没蹦起来，只能说是小打小闹。  
洪浩轩其实很早以前就挺欣赏喻文波的，虽然一开始只是单纯好奇史森明这位少年初恋到底是位怎样的人，但接触后还是渐渐地被这个脚踏实地的omega所折服，甚至还在一次替史森明处理完短期标记后玩手机时看着ig战绩的资讯对史森明感慨道：“你说阿水要分化成alpha了是不是现在也没我什么事了也？”  
正扭着头给自己贴抑制贴的史森明听罢转过头看了看洪浩轩手机上的采访画面，嘻嘻笑着说：“为什么不是我分alpha，爷不配吗？”  
洪浩轩往后一倒，靠着椅背冲史森明也笑起来：“说真的，你也有够好笑啦。”

洪浩轩早就看出来时至今日史森明还是有些在意喻文波，初恋情结加上不算决裂的和平分手总会让人心底里还有点侥幸。就是不知道喻文波怎么想。  
想到这里他侧头想问问身旁正往冰箱伸手准备拿百事的喻文波，正巧看着他脖颈处贴着的抑制贴在领口露了一小块，没贴到的皮肤还有一个小小的针眼，在白皙的皮肤上显得格外分明。刚刚到嘴边的话一时改口：“咦？你之前没签协议配对吗？我看你抑制剂针眼露出来了。”  
喻文波听完迅速地拉起领口，有些不知是否刻意地避开洪浩轩的目光，随口答道：“嗯，最近要发情期了就去打了一针。”  
洪浩轩也反应过来自己这么说多少有些唐突，笑笑用食指挠了挠鼻梁掩饰自己的尴尬：“难怪你来了这么久我都没闻到你信息素噢，我记得之前每次见你都能闻到一股苦茶味来着。”  
喻文波听完顿了顿，把易拉罐的拉环丢进垃圾桶后说：“没，那不是我的，姜承錄的。”  
洪浩轩尴尬坏了。

02  
从官宣自由人到住进滔搏，喻文波除了公事公办地和大家吃了顿散伙饭，别的再没有见过姜承錄，倒不是喻文波多绝情一个人，正相反，心脏大心眼细，只是外壳硬。  
年前喻文波偷偷翻墙点开姜承錄的直播间的时候正好听到在和弹幕娘互动的姜承錄笑着说：“我们队的打野很好看。他真的很好看，虽然疯疯癫癫的，但是好看就够了。”  
可能是他被迫听了太多次姜承錄夸赞卢掘的话，即使是不带翻译的韩语，好歹熟能生巧，只需要听见这个韩国男人笑着说我们打野和好看这两个耳朵听出老茧的关键词，后面说了什么喻文波也能猜个大概，反正不是夸脸就是夸脸，没差的。他自嘲着笑了笑，鼠标移上去停在叉上，却久久没有点下去。  
“啧。丢人。”  
他甚至找不到合适的批话来宣泄。复杂的情绪像一颗糖没含化就被误吞，明明已经落了下去，喉咙处梗塞的感觉却停在那里，提醒他不断回忆起他年前聚餐后宿醉撒泼后醒在当时还不是现役队友的洪浩轩床上，被那人递水嘀咕的一句：你真的蛮可怜的哦。

草。老子不帅吗？  
喻文波窝在电竞椅上自暴自弃地收回鼠标又全屏了姜承錄直播的画面继续观摩，抱起手边的爽歪歪吨了一大口。  
算了。懂得都懂。

喻文波和姜承錄从来没有开始过，即使他颈间的腺体早已因为被对方太多次短期标记郁着好像永远也散不净的浓茶滋味，即使他们之间做过所有恋人会做的亲密事情，但他们不是。非要给互相一个身份，可能只算固定的发情期易感期互相疏解的队友。  
喻文波最开始也谈不上多喜欢姜承錄，一个队伍的a和o为了便利训练，签完协议被领队凑成一对解决生理问题搁在现在也不算什么稀奇的事情，毕竟在做选手这件事上，a和o都算得上天然的弱势群体。喻文波不太在乎这些有的没的，他只想上场打比赛，其他事情只要不算过分都有的商量。  
不过就算有得商量，当他第一次被工作人员领着去见疏解对象姜承錄的时候，意识到以后这个人和他可能会做什么后喻文波的耳尖还是飙得通红。更尴尬的是，韩国人彼时实属语言不通，原本应该两个人私下细细商量的事情横竖都要插进来一个努力逼迫自己公事公办的明奎。  
不知所措的因子充满了这个小会议室，喻文波一本正经装着冷静逼，到底还是没忍住瞥了眼身旁坐着的这个alpha。  
啧，看不清脸。也不知道味儿好不好闻。他目光探了探姜承錄颈间贴得严丝合缝的抑制贴，心想如果是太古怪的味道不知道能不能换人。  
正琢磨着，一抬眼就和对方对上了眼。喻文波一愣，要躲开视线就看见姜承錄冲他腼腆地笑了笑，用古怪的语调说了句：“腻好，窝好，想雏。”  
“说啥呢？”喻文波一个头两个大，怎么的，都整这事了还有处男情结吗？  
旁边明奎笑着翻译：“他说想和你好好相处。”  
“哥们牛逼，自创语言哈。”喻文波笑着回。  
姜承錄听不明白，侧身听明奎笑着给他翻译完，不好意思地低了低头。  
喻文波盯着他扭过来的脸瞧了瞧，这人这么看好像还挺顺眼的。  
除了第一次办事儿的时候两个人还有些忸怩着破罐破摔，过程也算不上多赏心悦目，再往后那些原本私密的情事渐渐就变成了开口说一句：“帮哥们儿个忙”就简简单单解决的琐事。

日子久了，喻文波渐渐发现姜承錄和宋义进在一起母语互动的时候其实会变得很话唠，人也没面上那么扭扭捏捏，游戏里还莽得一匹。爱吃小炒菜和韩国菜，遇到吃火锅频繁的时候偶尔会皱眉头。啊，还有，还会帮他挑走不爱吃的东西，然后端着碗笑着递给他。  
还挺好的。两个人虽然互相做着些难以启齿的私密事儿，但床上事床上毕，收拾利索还是两条好汉。  
那时侯喻文波想，这个搭档还是挺合他心意的。颈间被标记过的浓茶香透过抑制贴散开一点到他的鼻尖处萦着，忙不迭地钻进了他的鼻腔。喻文波吸了吸鼻子，可能是这味道伴着他太久了，久到他快要搞不清楚这滋味到底是完完全全来自姜承錄，还是半截腰掺了他的。就像是他对姜承錄的感情，不知道是习惯了这个人，还是这种患得患失的感觉。  
那个小小的喻文波嗅着一点点味道心想：不过要是他表白，我应该会同意吧。  
……

想到这里，手里的爽歪歪见了底，吸管传来呼噜呼噜的噪声。  
“真能装啊姜承錄。”  
屏幕上是韩国上单乱凶装着有兄弟冲上去一打二单杀了对面上单并被打野换掉的黑白屏，耳机里传来姜承錄装逼成功有些开心的低笑。  
喻文波看了看，把空了的饮料瓶丢进脚底的垃圾桶，然后关掉了网页。

03  
短期标记久了的alpha和omega会彼此在生理和心理上产生依赖，而这一点对omega的影响更大一些。  
姜承錄很早就在生理课程上学过这个，但他不确定小小年纪就出门务童工的喻文波清不清楚。他可以对这个omega温柔之至，也可以和他互相疏解生理困扰，他能记住喻文波所有的口味和习惯，这都是他认为一个协议上搭档的alpha对任何甲方omega应该做的。毕竟好看的omega值得所有美好的东西，这是他一直以来就认可的事情。  
但这不算爱情。  
姜承錄是一个彻头彻尾的浪漫主义唯心者，谈恋爱要势均力敌，要好看，还要自由。他骨子里烦闷这世界似乎只能是AO伴侣才会收获祝福，他甚至有些憎恶身为alpha自小到大被灌输的那些所谓传宗接代的正统使命教育。他不想受限于任何事情，哪怕是刻在基因里的本能。  
在他看来，如果是omega，可能就是不太行。  
所以他从来没有把喻文波这个协议上配合的omega考虑到往后的人生旅途。喻文波就像是一个和他目的地顺路却不同的同伴，处得来就顺手帮他一把，但半路一定会挥手告别。更甚者，姜承錄每每强忍着喻文波信息素蛊惑的时候偶尔会往阴暗处想：这个计划外的omega或许哪天也会成为阻碍他向前的一个隐患。可似乎是相处久了，姜承錄偶尔也会生出一点被自己认作是怜香惜玉的绅士情怀，只是担心这个漂亮的omega会不会误会他们正直的关系。  
姜承錄一边担心或许自己会无意伤害到喻文波，另一边还有些焦虑着这微妙的关系是否会影响到他的本能进而做出不合适的决定。  
直到有一天，卢崛跟着领队进了训练室，自我介绍后腼腆地和众人打了招呼。姜承錄看着走到自己面前和自己握手后笑着问好的少年，第一次在左胸口漏了半拍。

喻文波是第一个知道姜承錄少年心事的人。  
巧也不巧，可能喻文波是唯一一个当下和姜承錄有着非常规身份的朋友。姜承錄在一次例行公事后轻轻拉了拉正整理自己外套的喻文波，迎着对方的目光独自红了耳尖。  
“那个…Jackey，我有事想要问你。”  
喻文波稍微有点脑热，这幅场景明眼人都会觉得自己能猜到对方下一句话大概是什么，尤其是喻文波前阵子还刚刚发现自己可能有些喜欢他。这个omega强忍内心的欣喜和胆怯，故作镇定着开口：“你说。”  
姜承錄顿了顿，像是给自己鼓了鼓劲，开口问：“你说，乐言，我怎么做他会喜欢我呢？”

押错题的喻文波愣住了，缓过神的时候看着姜承錄盯着自己，生怕自己失态便急忙回答：“这，这个……筛哥你做自己就好吧，谁会不喜欢你呢？”  
可是姜承錄似乎并不满意这个答案。他歪了歪头，垂下眼睛叹了口气，“真的吗。”  
喻文波感觉心口处有一点点针扎的痛楚，他咧起嘴笑了笑，轻轻地说：“真的，不会不喜欢你的。”

从这时起，可能因为有了共同的秘密，姜承錄总会在每月特殊时期和喻文波聊上很久小队友卢崛。  
“Jackey，你说乐言为什么长得那么漂亮呢？原来beta也可以很好看的。”  
“乐言哦，很高呢，真厉害啊。”  
“啊Jackey乐言脑袋好像不太聪明奥，但是很可爱。”  
……  
甚至有次在短标途中，姜承錄压着喻文波轻轻亲吻他的腺体同时缓缓进入时，突然想到什么似的在他的耳边沮丧着开口：“Jackey，你说如果和beta做这些，他会很痛苦吧。”  
喻文波不是什么贤者，听完那句话的一瞬间被情热搅浑的大脑甚至有一瞬间回归清明，并冰冷彻骨。虽然没开口，也自以为闭上眼睛绷住了表情，但原本就因为发情期变得敏感的情绪突然决堤，连带着影响到了身上的alpha。姜承錄根本没有意识到发生了什么，只觉得这个带着自己标记的omega好像很不舒服，急忙不得章法地释放出大量安抚性质的信息素包裹住身下的人，然后迅速向他的腺体注入信息素完成标记，试图抚平突然暴起的风波。  
可他做错了。  
好像就在标记完成的同一时刻，喻文波突然发起高烧，直接便昏了过去。

后来宋义进赶来的时候请来的医生已经帮喻文波注射了药剂，满屋的信息素已经被打开的窗子散了大半，姜承錄也乖乖地坐在一旁。宋义进怕吵醒还在昏睡的喻文波拉起姜承錄就往门外走，关上门就问起到底是怎么一回事。可是姜承錄根本不知道原委，想了想说自己只是和平时一样帮他做标记，不知道怎么突然就这样了。  
宋义进琢磨了一下，问他：“和平时一样吗？”  
被盯得发毛的姜承錄点了点头，然后补了句：“就聊到不知道和beta做会不会难受就这样了。平时我们也边聊边做啊。”  
听完这句，宋义进连忙追问：“你和他做的时候还说别人？还是个beta？你知不知道发情期omega占有欲强啊？你协议指导书都看清楚了吗？”  
姜承錄这才反应过来可能是做的有些过分，因为平时和喻文波轻松相处惯了，加上最近自己的心思大部分都不在这里，全当Jackey弟弟是知心情感小树洞，竟然忘记了很多原本他作为乙方alpha应该注意的事情。

两个人正傻站在门口的时候，里面医生推门出来，视线在他们两个之间扫了一个来回后对着姜承錄开口：“你是他的alpha吗？”  
姜承錄忙着应了声，大夫对着他写了一张药品单递过去，“找你们领队去买点药。”然后提起背包继续叮嘱：“这次是一次接受过量信息素的应激反应，吃完药就没事了。不过之后可能会选择性不定时地对alpha信息素过敏，以后发情期还是开抑制剂吧，三个月断一次避免副作用。”说完眼睛瞟了一眼两个人凝重的表情安慰道：“没事，你们是协议的吧，队里也可以找找有没有他不过敏的alpha试试，虽然可能性不大但也不是没可能。”

然后喻文波就是从这时起，再也没有闻到过苦茶从自己脖颈处蔓延。

04  
自从洪浩轩得知喻文波的信息素不是苦茶，就燃起了他探索喻文波信息素味道的好奇心。倒不是怀有什么心思，只是他觉得认识这人这么久竟然连信息素都搞错确实是一件说出去丢人现眼的事情。  
一开始他跑去问史森明，斥200块钱巨资作为信息费，换来的是这人也不知道。洪浩轩看着史森明骗到钱后嘻嘻嘻的表情包根本生不起气来，故意逗了他一句：“亏你俩还初恋，丢死人啰。”  
史森明对这句轻飘飘的话完全不放在心上：“我俩在一起的时候没分化，他分化又比我早我闻不到。谁知道最后我也分成个o了，气得我分完就来皇族了。”  
行吧，听起来也挺惨的。洪浩轩想了想也没什么，一条路行不通，那就找机会再试试看。咖老师作为顶级打野，对自己找机会的能力很有信心。

只是没想到根本没等太久，机会就自己找上门了。

这天洪浩轩起床往训练室走的时候看见一群队友怪异地围在门口，领队也担忧地向里面张望。  
“怎么了？都在外面干什么。”  
皓哥听见他的声音后转过身来，看见洪浩轩后好像悄悄舒了口气：“karsa来得正好，可算来了个a。”说完拍了拍他的肩膀解释道：“昨晚上杰克好像又rank了一整晚，不知道是不是太累了信息素有点异常。我们都是beta没感觉，结果刚刚有个omega工作人员进去待了会儿就被同化进发情期了。”  
“杰克发情？”洪浩轩听完吸了吸鼻子，确实闻到了一股原来从未闻到过的焦糖味。但是他还是觉得奇怪：“我记得之前他都是打抑制剂啊，不是前天你带他去打的？”  
皓哥一边把他推进门里一边解释：“这次我陪着才知道他抑制剂连用快一年了，快比赛了怕出事就找医生就开了支说是没什么副作用的新药剂，不知道怎么回事好像对他没用。”说完还往洪浩轩贴好的抑制贴上糊了块大号的阻断贴，“队友一场你进去帮个忙，别做过分的事哈。”然后指了指双眼做了个“I see u”的动作给他。  
洪浩轩有些懵逼地站在门里，看着门关上后围观群众被皓哥散开，没过多久就只剩下房间里面的他和喻文波。

空荡荡的房间里来自omega的焦糖香气越来越清晰，被压了足量阻断贴的洪浩轩此时对这份气味几乎没什么非分之想，甚至连自己的味道也散不太出来。  
他走上去推了推伏在桌面上的喻文波，桌上omega的领口下露出的抑制贴被鼓起的腺体翘起了块边，看起来生理反应已经持续了很久。  
“波波？醒醒，快醒醒啦。小波？”  
被吵醒的喻文波皱着眉睁开眼，大概知道自己是什么状况的他看见洪浩轩的一刹那便把椅子往后撤去。  
“你怎么在这里？”  
可发情期微红的眼眶加上一点点情热的潮粉衬得这句话根本没什么分量，在洪浩轩眼里就像一只张牙舞爪的小奶猫在叫一样，惹得他一下子没忍住想要逗逗他。  
“波波你好绝情耶，我是被拜托专门来帮你的呀。”说完洪浩轩做了一个捂着胸口好像很受伤的表情，然后露出自己被贴得严严实实的脖子给喻文波示意，试探着往前走了走，“我给你个短标吧，给完就撤不纠缠。”

喻文波强打起精神看了看，因为抑制剂而太久没体会的发情期来势汹汹，他不知是忘记了原本发情期就是这么难捱还是因为抑制太久堆积成疾，总觉得自己好像忘记了什么，但被磨得太久意志早已支离破碎，“行吧。”  
紧接着根本没怎么过脑子就自己撕掉抑制贴掀起领口往洪浩轩的嘴边凑去。  
“呃……”全然没想到喻文波会这么主动的洪浩轩愣了一下没什么动作，喻文波不耐烦地盯了他一眼，又突然想到什么似的把自己的裤子解开蹬掉，嘀咕了一句：“我的，太久没发情期业务不熟练了。”说完便躺在电竞椅上轻轻拉过alpha到自己身前，摆出一副顺从的姿态。  
目睹全过程的洪浩轩震惊到无以复加，脑内飞速运转不知道自己应该做什么好。正在他纠结的时候，喻文波又甩来一记眼刀，“你行不行啊，史森明之前和你签约没嫌你墨迹吗？”  
被质疑的洪浩轩此刻多少也被眼前的景象和不知天高地厚的浑小子激了起性子。  
“这么辣的吗？波波。”说完也扯掉了自己被贴得严丝合缝的医用贴纸。

咖啡豆的味道慢慢散了出来，空气里属于喻文波的味道也挑逗起洪浩轩作为alpha的那点控制欲望。他靠近喻文波，一只手压在电竞椅的上面把椅背下调，然后另一只手向下伸到omega下面轻轻捏住半硬的性器撸动，等到它顶部往外一点点渗出透明液体的时候反手一握，用手掌慢慢摩擦着头部，然后俯下身亲吻喻文波鼓起的腺体，散出自己的味道包裹住这一小块软肉。  
“你喜欢我叫你波波还是小波？”洪浩轩靠近喻文波的耳畔和他咬耳朵。  
喻文波被呼出的热气吹得打了个激，加上下体同时被小心伺候着差一点就没忍住。他轻轻扭了扭身，自己张开了双腿找了个舒服的位置，然后伸出手臂挂在洪浩轩的脖子上把他往下带，同时往上挺了挺胸膛。“废话这么多，做你的标记。”  
洪浩轩觉得有些好笑，“波波你怎么这么凶啊。”手下带着些惩罚意味地加重了点力道，听着对方咬唇泄出的呻吟声逗他：“那听你的，等你说完一二三开始，我就立刻给你注信息素做短标，”说完顿了顿，“也给你射。”  
然后又有些可惜地用手婆娑着喻文波鼓起的腺体，“不过我手活挺好的，你不多体会体会也蛮可惜奥。”说完加快了手上的动作，惹得喻文波一声惊呼：“呜……慢，慢一点。”  
可是洪浩轩根本没有搭理他，凑到他面前委屈巴巴地说：“老板不想再试试吗？人家真的很在行耶。”说完想到之前微博冲浪时看得段子一乐，附身亲了亲喻文波胸前的一侧小突起，含住吮吸轻咬后伴着身下人的呻吟声笑着问：“老板最近在哪里发财呀？”  
说着又埋下头继续啃噬那点粉，一只手也揪捏起另一边生怕哪里受到冷落。喻文波哪里受得了这样的刺激，他之前的床事相关体验几乎都是礼貌却克制的，一时间听着耳边的台湾腔竟生出几分羞耻感来。  
“唔……快，快停下来。”  
可对方根本没打算在这里就放过他，“波波还没数数呢，我怎么敢停下呀。”接着凑上腺体舔舐着引导他：“来，跟我念，一——”  
被时刻摧残着意志的喻文波顺从地开口：“……一。”  
洪浩轩被服从的快感得到了极大程度的满足，一边继续动作一边继续引导着：“二——”  
“呜……呃，二。”喻文波刚说完，下面尿道口被alpha刮了一次重的，一下没忍住又呼了出声：“咦啊……！别，别。”  
洪浩轩听完皱了皱眉，又故意往那处蹭了几下，引得身下的人呻吟着喘起气来。  
“波波不乖哦，二后面怎么是一呢。来我们重新数，这次要数对呀。”  
“你，你妈妈的。”  
洪浩轩听了也不生气，“怎么可以骂人嘛，”然后快速撸动几下后收了手，低下头看着喻文波微微抖动滴出前列腺液体的分身轻轻弹了弹，“那我不做就是了。”  
这人怎么这么坏，喻文波甚至有些委屈了。他眼尾微红，睫毛被即将滴落的眼泪打湿成一扇，抬起眼睛央求着：“不要，不要停。让我射吧，洪浩轩。”  
看着可怜兮兮的喻文波洪浩轩也怕自己是不是捉弄得太过分了，“唉，好啦好啦，撒娇波波最好命。”接着重新上手，同时叼住omega腺体处的软肉往里注入自己的信息素。  
可能是太久没经历过发情期，上下被同时照顾的喻文波哪里受得住这种刺激，在洪浩轩完成短期标记的同时就释放了出来。

洪浩轩没急着去擦干被喻文波弄湿的右手，用另一只手轻轻拍了拍omega毛茸茸的头安慰：“好啦，睡一觉就恢复了。”  
这是喻文波迷糊着睡过去之前听到的最后一句话。

05  
喻文波醒来的时候是在自己的寝室，身上也被换了一身干净的衣裤。他坐起身揉了揉眼睛，发情期内的各种片段就慢慢拼出了大致的情景。  
“……卧槽，”大概还原出全部的喻文波此刻又羞又臊，“我滴个鬼鬼。”  
突然想起哪里不对的喻文波掀起自己的胳膊仔细看了看，却没有发现任何过敏反应。正觉得奇怪呢，房门就被洪浩轩敲了两下推开。  
“呀，你醒啦，我给你从食堂带了点粥。”  
喻文波倒也没忸怩，接过碗就问他：“你做短标怎么没做到最后？不会没效果吧？”  
听完这话洪浩轩一梗，低头想了想开口：“那个……你不会不知道短期标记就靠啃一口就好了吧？”  
说完看着喻文波一脸惊讶的表情，洪浩轩终于明白了为什么当时喻文波出乎意料的主动，一时间也说不出话来。  
然后过了一会儿，两个人同时开口：“姜承錄哦（哈）。”

回归赛场的喻文波是耀眼的，朝夕相处久了他和新队友也慢慢融成一片。时间过得飞快，喻文波觉得自己那些从未见光的情愫闷久了似乎也就散开了，偶尔被洪浩轩拿上次帮忙标记要挟他求一个shy哥好友位时似乎也没什么特别的心情。  
好像只是曾经一起做过队友的朋友，仔细想想也没什么，大抵当时只是被短标久了逐渐蒙了心。  
除了偶尔会盯着那人的聊天框看一会儿，点开姜承錄直播这件事可能算离队后他们两个人唯一的目光交流，还是喻文波单方面的。

可喻文波从未想到，明明自以为错开了时间跑来还衣服，还是让他撞上了原本应该在屋里乖乖补时长的姜承錄。  
被困在电梯壁和姜承錄之间的喻文波本能地感到有些压抑，他尽可能地用平常的语气回答：“洪浩轩，我好像对他不过敏。”又有点怕他误会，打了个补丁：“之前好像抑制剂用多了，要不是他帮忙我那天比赛估计都要上不了场。”  
本来是挺正常的一句解释，到了姜承錄的耳朵里囫囵过去就只剩下“洪浩轩”这三个字。洪浩轩是谁？哦，对，karsa好像叫这个。  
姜承錄想了想，电梯门一开就拉着喻文波往外走。  
被拉着走的喻文波在基地也不敢太大声吼他，只能一边挣脱一边低声喊他：“姜承錄，喂，你要干嘛姜承錄。”可惜对比起alpha而言，omega那点先天不足的力道根本不够看。一转眼姜承錄就把他甩进一个房间关上了门。

房间里铺天盖地的姜姓信息素彰显着这是哪里，喻文波一时间也清楚自己怕是只能静待他到底要做什么。他叹了口气，对着面前的alpha开口：“筛哥，老宋还等我呢。”  
姜承錄没搭理他，往前走了一步拉着人就推到了床上，顺手撕开了喻文波贴好的抑制贴。因着短期标记残余的别姓alpha的信息素顿时轻轻散开在房间，即使只有一点点，也诱得姜承錄本能地相斥出一丝暴怒。  
意识到对方要做什么的喻文波有一滴冷汗顺着后背往下滑落，“你要做什么？”  
姜承錄终于开口回了他：“叠了它。”  
猜中对方想法的喻文波惊得瞪大了眼睛：“你他妈再说一遍要干嘛？”  
可这次姜承錄再也没搭理他，自顾自地扯掉喻文波的外套，压着身下的人便向对方的腺体注入自己的信息素。  
原本安分地融在喻文波腺体处洪浩轩的信息素受到外界其他信息素的刺激顿时躁动了起来，搅得喻文波浑身无力。腺体处随着越来越浓的茶味信息素变得肿胀且刺痛，与此同时从腺体处开始蔓延出细密的红点，在奶白的皮肤上愈演愈烈。  
“筛哥，不要，我好难受。”  
姜承錄终于注意到那片新生的红疹，突然意识到什么吓得停了动作，低下头慢慢坐起身子。  
好不容易缓过来的喻文波发现他停下了攻势，喘了会儿后知后觉地上了情绪。  
“姜承錄，”他静静地看着对面坐着的人，没有拉紧的窗帘透出一束光打在那人的侧脸上，“你不喜欢我我也没再找你做那些，平心而论我一直当你好兄弟，你为什么逼我腺体。难道我是个omega就活该遭罪还心甘情愿吗？”  
喻文波来势汹汹，正等着看姜承錄怎么回他的时候看见对方轻轻抬起头看着他，平日凌厉的轮廓衬着日光竟显得有些失落。  
“不是，我……我只是，可能是不习惯吧。”  
原本以为阴差阳错之间可能喻文波这辈子只会被自己标记过，虽然很抱歉但心底还有一丝占有欲在雀跃。只是没想到生活是这样的出其不意。

喻文波一下子没了脾气，“筛哥，没了我你可以去喜欢自己喜欢的人，”喻文波咬了咬嘴唇继续说，“比如，和乐言。”  
然后又突然想起什么似的开口：“还有一件事，”闻声抬起头的姜承錄看着他，“你知道短期标记不需要做爱的吗？”  
姜承錄眼神闪了闪，磨蹭了一下还是轻轻点了点头。  
接着他看见喻文波一脸震惊地看着他又怕他多想找补了一句：“一开始，我……中文不好，不厉害，以为要那么做。后来，后来发现了，但是也不好和你说，就……”

“你……”喻文波气笑了，你了半天想不出来接下来说什么好，叹了口气说道：“算了。”  
然后拍了拍姜承錄的肩膀，拿起衣服起身准备离开。  
察觉到他意图的姜承錄连忙拉住喻文波，拉紧手腕不松手后焦急地问：

“那你和他做了吗？”

喻文波快被他的态度搞昏头了，一方面气恼这人到底能不能听懂中国话，另一方面原本渐渐化为死灰的旧情悄悄飘起一点火星。

“你，不会是喜欢上我了吧？”  
喻文波转身盯着姜承錄，“筛哥，你喜欢的到底是谁？”

\- 还有个下篇 -


	2. 是谁（下）

00  
喻文波盯着姜承錄的眼睛没有动作，孤注一掷着期待那或许只有万分之一的可能。他想，就算是最差的结果，好歹也能让他仅存的一点真心死个明白。  
所以当姜承錄开口说出“对不起”的一刹那，这颗心就随着三个字轻飘飘地飘摇着坠了地。  
他笑了笑，真到了这个时候不知为何反而没了负担，早就料想到的结局似乎也没有预想时那么难堪。  
可正想告别离开的时候，身后的男人又出了声：  
“我好像，忘不掉你。”  
喻文波愣住了，他机械着转身向对面投去不解的表情，没等再开口喃喃：“是你姜承錄疯了还是……”  
回复他的是姜承錄一字一句缓慢的解释：“但是我不知道这是不是爱情。”韩国男人站起身看着喻文波腺体周围因过敏而冒出的那片红点敛了大部分外泄的信息素，然后捏捏手心握着的手腕，“你能，给我一点时间吗？”  
“Jackey。”

01  
洪浩轩发现喻文波从前基地回来就总是愣神，凑近了闻到的一丝杂在自己信息素里的细微气息让他不由得拧了拧眉头。就算理智上清楚他和眼前的omega连协议都没签，这混在他的标记里的味道也轻易嚣张着勾起他想要独占的本能，一时没忍住扒拉着双腿把椅子滑到喻文波身边。  
“波波？文波波？”看着闻言抬起头一脸不耐烦的喻文波，洪浩轩笑了起来：“晚饭要一起出去吃吗？去你上次说好吃的那家店。”  
喻文波想了想，“可以，”然后抬头冲着他说：“等我半小时，我回去换个贴。”  
洪浩轩顺嘴接一句：“那我陪你吧。”  
于是成功收获了眼前人的挑眉一瞥，嘴里嘀咕着：“高中女生么你是，是不是下回我还得陪你上厕所啊拉哥”，慢悠悠起身扭头看着他。洪浩轩一只耳朵进一只耳朵出，全当这人默许了的他的护驾行为。

走到喻文波门前洪浩轩就自觉地靠在门外站着，示意他自己进去。喻文波清楚这是怕自己介意，可身上的标记都是他的，加上本就不在发情期，除非洪浩轩把自己抑制贴撕了再疯狂释放诱导素，不然威胁到他的几率实在微乎其微。再者说，非自愿强制诱导是犯法，只要有一次alpha的职业生涯就没了。于是他好笑地冲门前倚靠的人招招手：“进来坐着吧，我还得涂点药，估计得折腾半天。”  
洪浩轩有些意外，应了声就跟着喻文波进了房间，侧身时刚好捕捉到耳边揉碎了一声似有似无的“那天，谢了”。  
台湾男人在心里叹了口气，瞧小儿子这可怜劲儿的。救人水火标个记罢了，谢什么啦，基操勿谢。

“你刚刚说你要涂药干嘛？”坐在空床位上把头抵在屈起的一条腿上，洪浩轩抬头对站在桌前翻翻找找抑制贴的喻文波问。  
“没啥，老毛病了，我对alpha信息素过敏。”喻文波随口答道。  
洪浩轩听完瞬时紧张起来，“嗳？我吗？”说完往远离喻文波的方向挪了挪，眼睛探寻地盯着omega掀起抑制贴露出的那片区域。“看起来是有点红耶。那不然我还是出去吧。”  
“不用，我对你不过敏，要不上回人早掀过去了。”喻文波回头叫住正准备起身的人，解释道：“最近没注意。过两天就好了。”  
洪浩轩没接话，他忽然回忆起在训练室闻到的那丝微妙的味道，两只眼睛透过镜片盯着对方那片软肉不由得挑挑眉。这话说的，得不小心到哪儿去了，沾了味连标记都压不住。之前那么长时间天天见别的alpha也没见过这人过敏，怎么一回来就生起一片红。  
不过猜归猜，也没揪着这要问个水落石出。他食指轻轻叩了叩压在腿上的手机在心里叹了口气，我好像也没什么资格抱怨这些吧。

难怪觉得那味道熟悉。  
又是姜承錄。

吃饭的时候洪浩轩看着对面团成一团玩手机的喻文波鬼迷心窍一样拿起手机拍了一张，拍完还举起给本人看了看。  
喻文波在掌上冲浪的百忙之中抬眼看了一下那张照片，没说什么别的，就嘟哝着嘴了句：“拉哥你是不是闲。”  
被嘴当事人丝毫没有受到影响，“我儿子这么帅我还不能记录一下了。”然后手指翻飞点开史森明的私聊框就把照片飞了出去：“宝贝，你前男友真辣。”  
史森明秒回：“谢谢宝贝我知道，快滚。”  
洪浩轩小人得志，“看到这个文波波了吗？”  
“得想办法把他变成我的。”

02  
等到喻文波意识到哪里不太对劲的时候已经过了三天。  
他印象里之前几次过敏吃过涂过药基本第二天就好了，这次已经第三天了，腺体处的皮肤还是会鼓起发痒，没什么好转的迹象。而且不知道为什么，从昨天开始原本只是隐约闻到的一点苦茶竟也有愈演愈烈的架势。偶尔撕开抑制贴的时候会让喻文波产生一丝恍惚，若不是洪浩轩存在感极强的标记在内拉扯，他甚至会弄不清楚究竟是谁标记了他。  
“嘶……这姜承錄别真把我标了吧。”喻文波掀开抑制贴的一边对着镜子仔细看了看，被散开的味道苦得他皱了皱眉，“老子焦糖就那么一点甜，这一个两个个顶个的贼勾八苦。”嘀咕完又把贴纸贴回去，怕贴不牢靠又拿手按了按，一不小心压到胀起的腺体，酸得他差点没站稳。  
“唉，老倒霉蛋了啊喻文波。”

自从姜承錄说想自己考虑一段时间，喻文波又好像回归了之前那种单方面留意姜承錄的生活。唯一的区别是每天晚上，两人对话框的左侧总会有一句拼音的晚安。  
喻文波心想这个韩国人大概是没听过那个老土的表白梗，但睡前抱着手机看见这句“wan an”心底还是会不由自主地生出一点欣喜。

喻文波第一次发情的时候正赶上上海连绵不绝的梅雨季，房间里为了避免初次接触的无措拉上了整片的窗帘，空气粘腻腻着让人闷得发慌，只有床头处白色的柔光小灯静静地散出光照到被生理期啃噬意志的初情omega身上。可他一瞬也不敢放松，初次经历未知事物的不安甚至让他的理智暂时凌驾于本能之上。  
“那个……筛哥，你知道怎么做短期标记吗？”  
姜承録没有回答他，站在床边看着喻文波多少有些拘谨，过了会儿指了指自己摇摇头。  
“哎哟，就他妈离谱，总不能办这事还得配翻译吧。”喻文波皱着眉头去摸索自己枕头下面的手机想着找个翻译软件出来，还没摸到，姜承録就按住那只手然后弹了下他的额头。  
“哎……？”喻文波捂着被弹过的地方正要发作，一个亮起的手机屏被推到他面前：  
“骂人能听懂。”  
喻文波挑挑眉毛一脸无语地盯着翻译界面，叹了口气，接过手机把自己的问题敲上去点了翻译递给姜承録。  
于是姜承録盯着被翻译出来的二手韩语看了会儿，半天没说话。喻文波生怕自己敲得太深奥这软件看不懂，绞尽脑汁用自己的十八手英语开口：“h…hard？”  
闻言姜承録看了他一眼，手指点点翻译完递给他：“听不懂，不过上一句如果我没理解错，我应该会标记。”  
喻文波舒了一口气，拿起手机回了句：“那就靠你了，筛哥。”

03  
自从上次抑制剂失效郭皓就开始琢磨着让喻文波和洪浩轩绑定一下，但当他找到喻文波聊起这件事的时候却被拒绝了。  
“你总不能一直就用抑制剂吧，万一再出这档子事总拉karsa来帮忙还不如直接就签了。”说完又苦口婆心地补充：“退一万步，你之前一直用抑制剂，现在猛地一次被标记了，接下来的三个月体内激素都可能会不平衡，抑制剂有没有用都难说。”  
喻文波听完想了想，还是认真地说：“皓哥，我知道抑制剂肯定比不上标记管用。但这也得问拉哥啊，大家现在都是成年人了，我总不能道德绑架他和我签吧。”  
“这样吧，”眼看喻文波就要找借口开溜，郭皓赶紧定了个行程：“周末我带你去趟医院看看，咱听医生的。你最近给我老实点儿。我不说了，行了行了，走吧。”  
喻文波终于舒出一口气。  
看着小孩离开的郭皓无语喻文波病急乱扯谎，明眼人都看出来他就是打着幌子不想被标记，真想撬开这小子的脑子看看里面装了些什么。现在给他找个短标alpha基本上百利无一害。联想到之前去医院看到的病史记录，他揉了揉一侧打突的太阳穴，恨不得时刻盯着这个脆皮ad，生怕一不留神再来什么变故。

喻文波也知道郭皓是为了自己好，但现在他不想拉洪浩轩下水。倒不是说关系不铁怕麻烦人，只是现在姜承錄那边还没个准信，随随便便定完协议最后两边他都难做人。他不想再在协议上吃什么暗亏，也不想因为自己的需求逼得别人随他脚步。  
他心想，是不是如果一开始自己没有爱上姜承錄，现在就会变得主动得多。  
其实他有点累了，原本明知没有什么希望的暗恋即使先动心，也还是牵着一些主导权。可等到自己已经向前走了五十步，突然发现对方其实也可以向他而来时，那一点主导便像是嘲笑他自作多情的理由，让他站在原地兀自难堪。  
时间越久，煎熬愈浓。  
可即便是这样，他还是忍不住为了那一点可能纵身扑火，就算化为灰烬，好歹也是死个明白，终身标记标完都能洗，这次不行大不了从头再来。

正想着，突然眼前一阵晕眩，一下没支住倒靠在走廊的墙边，浑身上下的力气像是被一瞬间抽走，晃晃悠悠就顺着墙壁滑坐到地上，渐渐失去了意识。

等他醒来的时候自己正躺在医院的病房里挂水，旁边是和医生在聊什么的郭皓和坐在他旁边给他拧开保温杯放凉热水的洪浩轩。  
喻文波大体上听了一耳朵，总结来说就是之前姜承錄的强制性标记覆盖影响到了他腺体的正常工作，加上他的信息素也是导致喻文波产生应激过敏的罪魁祸首，曾经适应了姜承錄信息素的腺体在应激的同时自我修复出一套新的模式。  
换句话说，喻文波之后的发情期很可能需要获取两种信息素才可以正常标记。解决的方法也很简单，终身标记，一劳永逸；但这也是最难的方法，喻文波年纪太小了，他未来人生的代价没人付得起。

洪浩轩发现他醒了，俯下身问着：“你都听见啦？”怕他觉得难过又拍了拍被子安慰道：“没关系，顶多以后你挨两口，我轻点咬，你疼了我叫你爸爸。”他只字未提大体上猜到的姜承錄究竟做了些什么。  
医生和郭皓已经出了病房，一时安静下来的房间显得宽敞了不少。喻文波摇了摇头，顿了一下又点了点头。他缓缓坐起来，抬起头看着洪浩轩，忽地一阵颤栗过后开口：“那些…回头再说，说真的，浩轩，你能…再给我一次标记吗？”他有些难耐地摸了摸再次肿起的腺体，“哥们觉得不太对劲。”  
与此同时，洪浩轩一瞬间感知到来自面前omega的，铺天而来的信息素。  
喻文波又一次进入了他那操蛋的发情期。

04  
洪浩轩发现，自己的标记好像变得不管用了。  
他低头倾尽最大限度的耐心又给喻文波做了一个完整的短期标记，却好像只让这个omega消停了一小会儿。  
喻文波刚刚安定下来的情热随着时间的流逝又一点点复燃，他牵着洪浩轩的手胡乱地往自己身上揉推，后来逐渐往下拉，渴求地看着眼前的alpha轻轻说：“拉哥，呜…浩轩…我想要。不要再咬了，腺体很疼。”  
情乱中迷离着双眼的喻文波有着极大的蛊惑力，一瞬间让洪浩轩丢盔卸甲，顺着牵引就顺势握住了身下人的那处要害。  
“唉，”台湾男人叹了口气，“我是和你讲我手活很好，”他一点一点轻轻把包裹起半硬性器周围的一小段包皮剥开，“可是怎么总让我做这个，我还是蛮想和你一步一步来的啦。”说完估计此时的喻文波也听不到，认命地上下撸动起来。  
不一会儿喻文波就呜咽轻颤着泻了出来。

但这怎么够，靠抑制剂熬过的那么多次发情期原本已经让omega逐渐忘记被激素掌控是种什么感受，兀的连续接受了两次alpha信息素后，体内的激素因子像是终于回忆起自己的作用，变得愈发渴望被足够的信息素来润色。加上短期标记的迅速失效，喻文波此时满脑子都受本能支配着，一点点安慰性质的手淫根本就像是饮鸩止渴，收效甚微。  
他把自己埋进洪浩轩的怀里，难耐地用鼻尖蹭起alpha的腺体，贪婪地轻嗅着给他安全感的咖啡香气。被磨蹭自己敏感部位的洪浩轩此时大气也不敢出，喻文波的味道太近了，近到即便是隔着抑制贴都能捕捉到那一缕灵巧的气味，顺着或许是早上随手没贴妥当的缝隙钻进里面，撩拨着他那些正人君子的意志。  
“你别动。”洪浩轩按住卧在自己肩头乱动的喻文波，“你再这样我真的不能保证接下来会发生什么的。”  
喻文波倒是巴不得他做点什么，被按住头的头一时没了动作，换来双手在洪浩轩身上一阵游走。洪浩轩本人都快急哭了，活了这么久，此时此刻竟然有种被侵犯的微妙情感，然后另一只手钳住omega的双手，有些无奈地问：“真的很想要吗？”  
怀里的喻文波轻轻点了点头，然后双手把洪浩轩的那只手带到自己性器下方那一处隐秘的地带，身下也往前蹭了蹭，露出自己湿漉漉的，在情潮里透起粉的大片软肉。  
“想…想要，尤其是这里。”  
说完还牵起洪浩轩的手摸了摸自己那处。

如果此时洪浩轩再忍得住那也不必再做一个alpha了，原本他便是借着抑制贴的效用强打精神做个柳下惠，可眼下的形势却是鼓动着他那点本能的欲望，不断呼喊着：上啊，他都开口了，这样做他也会舒服，不打紧的。  
即使另一边还有一点残存的意志阻止着他，焦虑地在一旁担心：这样真的好吗？  
无奈这股声音太微小了，刚刚冒起就被一阵一阵源于本能的渴求打压了下来，溺死在深处里。

05  
洪浩轩其实没有太多经验，但好在和史森明厮混的时候看过些教辅资料。他放开牵制喻文波的那只手，把人往下带了带推倒在床上，然后将喻文波的手环在自己腰背，再轻轻用手指探向那个可能梦里想过无数次的陌生地。

喻文波其实已经太久没有做过了，哪怕此时已经分泌出一股接一股的液体，等到真的有东西探进来的时候，还是没忍住收紧了身体。  
“波波，乖，放松一点。”洪浩轩有些费力地轻轻抽了一下自己的手，用另一只手安抚地拍了拍喻文波前阵子养起的小肚子，“我会慢一点的。”  
或许是安慰确实管用，又或者是喻文波已经渐渐习惯了被异物入侵的感觉，洪浩轩感觉到身下人放松起来之后，手指在下面摸索了起来。喻文波的前列腺位置很浅，大致找一下就碰到了那点突起。可是之前只看过女o科教视频的洪浩轩其实根本不知道男o的具体构造，碰到那处凸起就细细磨蹭了一下，没料到喻文波反应大的出奇，抓住洪浩轩的手腕就轻抖着开口求饶，下面也收缩着挤出些许湿液出来。  
大概是天资聪颖，毕竟版本优等生，洪浩轩学东西的速度也快得离谱。等到这根手指出入没什么阻碍之后，他又慢慢续上了另一根，生怕引起喻文波的不适，便俯下身子亲吻omega的脸颊，同时抵在床头用另一只手覆上喻文波又渐渐精神起来的小家伙，双手同时运动了起来。

喻文波虽然在性事上不算生疏，却从来没有经历过正经而细腻的前戏，他和姜承錄之前所经历过的性事永远介于疯狂和克制之间，没有过多温存，也没有太多交流。因此猛地被洪浩轩这样呵护着，心底反而生起一阵羞耻感，仰仰头冲着他抱怨：“你倒是快点进来。”  
洪浩轩没听他的，又尝试着抽动了几番手指，感觉可以了才将手指撤出那里，牵着喻文波垂在身侧的手握住自己的性器，低下身子在喻文波耳边撒娇：“波波帮我塞进去好不好，我怕我找不到地方。”然后好似是真的一样抵在他身下乱怼了一通，强忍着不适摩擦的抽痛轻喘着继续：“怎么办啊，找不对地方呢。”  
没等他再胡言乱语，喻文波羞红着脸用手轻轻捏了一把手中的物件，对准自己的一点慢慢放松自己，抽出时间还不忘白了眼身上一脸坏笑的洪浩轩：“你怎么话这么多。”  
洪浩轩敛了神色，低垂角度时眼前的刘海挡住了大片额头。他声音很低地说了声：“和谁比啊？”  
喻文波正专注地思考怎么能把这根尺寸明显比自己大很多的玩意儿塞进洞里，并没有注意他刚刚说了些什么：“嗯？”  
但洪浩轩并没有回答他，顺着那个位置挺了挺腰，大概挤进去一段距离。  
只是就算做了再多的前戏，真刀实枪地上的时候喻文波还是绷紧全身的神经吸了口气，“呜……疼。别……不要了。”洪浩轩理智上想顺应他，可那处实在是太过舒服，加上室内潋起的喻文波的信息素的味道太过好闻，嘴上说着“好啦，不动了，我慢点”，身下却丝毫没有退缩，顺着足量的润滑一鼓作气直插到底，惊得omega一阵呼叫。  
“嘘。外面还有人呢，波波小点声啦。”洪浩轩虚晃着捂住喻文波的嘴，然后抱起喻文波到面朝自己的坐势，轻轻向上顶了顶：“不过波波也真是有够小猪，就不能自己动一动吗？”说完伸手拍了拍喻文波的屁股。

好在他也没太刁难这个白嫩omega，意思着让喻文波动了几下就收回了主动权。  
到了猛烈的抽插阶段终于算是回到了喻文波熟悉的知识范围，他轻喘着压低自己呻吟的声音，双手攀上洪浩轩的肩膀，随着他的动作上下晃动。晃神间好像突然回到了很久很久以前，他第一次和姜承錄腼腆着趴在床上缠绵的时候。好像那时候也是，自己躺下被一波一波的冲击掰碎呻吟，然后在尽兴时依偎标记。  
这段回忆太久远了，久到他甚至记不清楚印象里的事情到底是真实发生过，还是只是他南柯一梦。  
他想着想着，恍然开了口：“姜承錄 。”

话一出口，两个人都一愣。喻文波怕洪浩轩多想急忙低下头去亲吻那人的额头，张张口还想解释什么，却被洪浩轩箍着猛地抽插了几下，然后稍微放低身子，抱着喻文波就着插入的姿势转了个圈，变成背骑的姿势。他细细磨蹭着喻文波里面细嫩的软肉，用手捏起他的下巴掰着向门口转去，靠在他的耳边轻声说：“你们还真是心有灵犀。”

喻文波抬起眼，看见的是隔着门上玻璃窗矗立在门外的姜承錄。

洪浩轩笑了一下，继续说：“我刚刚都和你说过了，外面有人呢。”

06  
姜承錄原本看见通讯录下面新的好友申请打算直接无视，但想了想还是点开看了眼。  
唔，不认识，可能是加错了吧。  
当他正要叉掉记录的时候，下面一行拼音映入眼帘：  
喻文波在医院，五楼v-19床。  
后面还有一行：shy哥，我是karsa，给个好友位？

这就是他出现在门口的全部原因。

姜承錄认识这股味道，只是没想到这人会明目张胆着在自己面前这么做。既然已经被发现了，他也没再站在外面的必要，扭开把手走了进去。  
他视线扫过对面一脸微笑的洪浩轩和他身前呆愣住的喻文波，脱掉外衣缓步走向前。喻文波此时被惊得彻底，后穴收缩着让里面的洪浩轩吃尽了苦头，前面立起许久的性器也有了些疲软的态势。  
先开口的人是洪浩轩，他注意到喻文波的状态后开始轻轻应着床板的一点弹性上下小幅度地颠起喻文波，然后一手关照着omega的前面一边却无比正经地向姜承錄解释：“杰克突发性发情，我的标记持续时间太短了，医生说要我们两个一起才能标。”说完还歪了歪头，“听得懂吗筛哥？”  
姜承錄看了他一眼没有回答，倒是下面的喻文波怕冷场接了句：“他听得懂。”循声姜承錄又看了看喻文波，轻轻叹气后带着些委屈地开口：“Jackey说要等我的，”他把外套放在一边，“Jackey就是这样等我的。”然后解开了自己的腰带露出来早已硬起的那处凑到喻文波面前，“不乖，这次是你不好。”

喻文波也不知道事情为什么会突然发展成这个样子。  
他有些吃力地含着韩国男人的分身，身后又被台湾男人不断地顶弄，一时间不知道到底是爽还是煎熬。他的口活一直不好，毕竟也没有练习过几次，只知道小心地避开牙齿慢慢吮吸舔弄，后来无师自通地加上手上下配合，竟也阴差阳错着让姜承錄舒服的叹息出声，手掌覆上喻文波的头上揉弄他的头发。  
或许是奖励抑或是讨好，姜承錄小幅度地顶弄着的同时伸手向下，捏起喻文波胸前的一处红点慢慢研磨，顺着洪浩轩顶弄的幅度还会按势游走。当手擦过腰际时，omega打了个激灵，没忍住出了声，可惜被堵住的嘴巴吐不出完整的音调，却教会身上两个人如何掌握他。

身后的洪浩轩已经开始了最后的冲刺，在最终时刻抽出射在了喻文波的后背。  
姜承錄接过尚在缓神的omega顺着还未合拢的地方进入，轻轻地亲吻喻文波的耳边：“对不起，我之前从来没有温柔地在标记时为你做些什么。”说完看了眼在一旁靠着床背拿手轻轻掠过喻文波腰线的台湾人，然后默默地把喻文波放在床上平躺，将他的双腿挂在自己的肩上继续说：“我这几天想了很久，我不确定之前是否喜欢你，”他九浅一深着在omega体内动作，“但是我知道我可能是真的离不开你。”姜承錄这时停了一下动作，附身在喻文波唇上落下一个真挚的吻，

“我大概刚刚开始爱你，就已经爱到很深了。”

喻文波在这深深浅浅中忽然落了泪，就好像在荒漠中终于看见绿洲，总算给了那个年少稚嫩的自己一个交代。  
他寻觅了很久的爱和温暖，在此时这样难堪的情境下，竟然显得那么真。

姜承錄抽出射在喻文波身上时，喻文波早已被折腾着很难再射出什么。两个alpha相视一眼，强忍着对方信息素的不适一同标记了昏昏睡去的omega。  
“其实没必要做的。”姜承錄开口。  
“说真的啦，你才没资格说我。”洪浩轩回呛他。

07  
最终喻文波还是签了一份新的协议配对合约，只是这次的乙方是两个人。  
在那场离谱颠倒的性爱之后，喻文波又单独和姜承錄聊了一次。  
他年少时的执念已经了了。他爱过姜承錄太久，所以他清楚韩国男人那点一直坚持的择偶标准。喻文波害怕姜承錄只是因为一时的失去才由着占有欲误认了自己对他的感情。  
喻文波是个胆小鬼，曾经不敢开口，现在不敢开始。  
他看着姜承錄的眼睛说：“筛哥，上次我答应给你点时间，”他伸手捏了捏姜承錄的手，“这次能不能答应我，给我们一些时间。”  
“至少，等我们退役。”  
“我还想再拿一次冠军。”  
“我……怕万一以后发生什么，你会后悔。我也是。”

姜承錄其实不觉得这些算什么问题，但他也意识到喻文波已经独自包裹着自己在一条无边无尽的路上踽踽了太久，这些都来得太突然了，一时间让他有些抵触。  
还好姜承錄愿意等，他愿意为自己之前的伤害买单，他甚至渐渐地开始意识到，或许a和o天然的吸引绝非他一意孤行便能改变的。他依然没有改变自己的择偶观，只是如果想到陪伴他的人是喻文波，那好像也不是不行。  
……唯一的问题。  
姜承錄看着通讯录好友申请界面又一次收到的请求轻轻皱了皱眉，正要划掉删除，旁边宋义进凑过来看了眼问：“你还没加karsa呢，不是挺熟的吗？”  
闻言姜承錄锁掉手机屏，低声回答：“不加。这臭小子。”

而另一头的洪浩轩看着自己再次石沉大海的好友申请凑过去抱着坐在椅子上看柯南的喻文波抱怨：“波波～怎么办嘛，那个男人还是没有加我。”  
正拿剧下饭的喻文波抬头看了他一眼，“那我也没辙，你知道的，那个男人。”说完把洪浩轩暗中揩油的一只手拍开，“浩轩我说你这个人是不是有点问题，”然后压低声音警告他：“大庭广众瞎摸啥呢。”  
洪浩轩倒没啥脾气，被拍开就回到自己的位置上，想了想给喻文波发了个微信，然后转头看着喻文波看了眼手机扭头瞪了自己一眼，低头回了条消息。  
他回头看自己的手机，上面来自小猪波波的对话框下是一段毫无波折的日常会话：  
“波波今晚想吃什么，我有点想喝焦糖玛奇朵。”  
“滚，你明明喜欢星巴克拿铁。注意点拉哥，哥们还在给人守身如玉呢。”

洪浩轩看着那条回复笑了笑。  
日子还长呢。

尾声  
姜承録记得，他发现自己的标记是错的时候已经和喻文波持续了大半年姜氏自创标记法，所以当他拿到联盟正规化协议配对后给各位选手发的三语手册翻阅时，看见白纸黑字上短期标记科普小常识的一瞬间不由得抽了抽嘴角。

连续三天喻文波总觉得时时刻刻都被一束目光注视得发毛，可等他回头的时候却什么也发现不了。  
“真就奇了怪了。”算算日子，离自己发情期好像也没几天，于是思来想去他只能想到大概是发情期临近带来的敏感情绪。  
发情期啊……喻文波挠了挠头。  
即便是已经和姜承錄绑定了大半年，每个月一次的那档子事情对于喻文波来说还是有些超纲。虽然就过程而言韩国男人一直本本分分埋头耕耘，从来不会整什么花活留给他清醒时独自尴尬，但一想到短期标记竟然要做这种事情，喻文波看向史森明每次短标后活蹦乱跳的身影就由衷地发起瑞思拜。  
世界着实不公平，凭什么beta可以拿着心意相通作钥匙，而他却要反过来，连句喜欢也怕言说。投胎真他妈是门学问。喻文波垂下脑袋，想了想又安慰自己，也好，可能我是beta就没什么再多的交集了。  
正想着，身后姜承錄就走来拍了拍他的肩膀，没等他回头便低下头说：“杰阔，到时候喊我。”  
“……奥。”喻文波尬得不行，却又悄悄松了口气。

姜承錄原本鼓起勇气打算坦白自己没仔细看指示书就上手的恶劣行为，所以接到喻文波呼救sos的时候几乎是立刻就到了现场。可正当他想要开口的时候，看着眼前面透粉色的喻文波轻轻在床沿磨蹭自己，并弓起脚背露出白花小腿来勾扯姜承錄外衣的下摆，没能绷紧的青筋在某个不可说的位置微微一跳，伴着发情期omega的焦糖气味差点就没忍住当场扯掉贴在脖子上的抑制贴片。  
空调温度打得很高，温热的气流推搡着焦糖香气蔓延到房间里的每个角落，活衬出一股旖旎景色。喻文波有些奇怪为什么这次没有干净利落地直奔主题，他抬起头瞧着站在床尾的姜承錄，带着水光的眼尾不自觉地挑起，慢慢挪起身子坐靠在床沿。  
搭在身上的薄被垂落，露出大片沾了粉的白。漂亮的omega歪了歪头，对着眼前的alpha问：“你不来吗？”  
姜承錄的喉结动了动，走到喻文波的旁边俯下身子。还好抑制贴隔断了大部分气息，他心想，无论如何这次一定要做一次正常的短期标记。

然而正当他凑近腺体准备快速完成短标结束战斗的时候，身下的omega双臂环住他的肩，“刺啦”一声揭掉了他身上的护腺功臣抑制贴。  
喻文波少有地流露出不满嘟囔：“我说呢，你贴这个我就是舞上天谁看啊。”说完拉起姜承錄的手引着伸进自己被遮挡住的那处，“哥，搞快点，晚上还有复盘会呢。”

最后一条道德铐链被卸去，姜承錄眯了眯眼睛，借口这一切全非我本愿，便欺身压了上去。

完事后的姜承錄仰在床上，身边入睡的喻文波无意识地往他怀里蹭了蹭。他微微起身定了个闹铃，抬手给喻文波塞了塞被角后手指在那人脸上戳了戳，再来划到下唇中央碰了碰。

算了，反正也没人知道。

-这次真的end了-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *评论妹儿说的日常部分大家就发挥一下脑补吧我真的一滴也无了  
> *洗白一下小姜，纯粹只骗感情不骗人的渣男。前面好歹没终标，不然这文开头得是生子天雷渣男tag


End file.
